Lion-o on ship of love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o gets injured while on a mission in feliner with Bengali and gets accidentally left behind. A female Thunderian traveling alone with her snarf helper Snarfette they find Lion-o and take him aboard. Liosia nurses Lion-o back to health and during the five month trip they fall in love. Lion-o/oc
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o was on a mission in the Feliner with Bengali they were looking for criminals to help Mandora. Then just as they were getting into the ship there was an explosion one of the criminals they caught had thrown an explosive. Lion-o was blow back and Bengali was blow into the ship and the Feliner went to robot pilot and started for Third earth with out Lion-o.

"Where's Lion-o?" Bengali said when he woke up. "Oh no he must have been left on the other planet when it exploded!" he said and headed back.

Meanwhile a ship with a young Thunderian noble lady inside and her snarf companion saw Lion-o who was injured and took him inside her ship.

Bengali couldn't find Lion-o but he found something Thunderian and Snarf footprints. "Lion-o must've been rescued by wayward Thunderians." he said.

He didn't know what to do. But he knew wherever Lion-o was he must be safe. The other Thundercats had to agree when he told them.

Lion-o woke up. He was in bed and bandaged. "Ugh what happened?" Lion-o asked.

"You were injured, and I found you, you are in my ship," a Thunderian lady said. She was a very lovely lioness.

"Who are you?' Lion-o asked sitting up. "OW!" he said. He was in great deal of pain.

"Take it easy you shouldn't be moving around so much." the lady said. "You're hurt really bad," she said.

"Okay," Lion-o said and let her put him back in laid down position. "But who are you?" Lion-o asked.

"I am Liosia," Liosia said. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Lion-o Lord of the Thundercats." Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you Lord of the Thundercats," Liosia said bowing.

"I need to get back to Third earth," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o that trip will take months, and you should be better when I get you home," Liosia said.

"But the other Thundercats will be looking for me," Lion-o said.

"True but now you must rest," Liosia said then felt his forehead. "Hmm you feel a little warm," she said. She left and came back with a thermometer. "Keep this under your tongue," she said putting it in Lion-o's mouth. Then looked at it after a few minutes. "You have a slight fever, you need to rest and relax," she said.

Liosia came back later with some food. "I bet you're hungry." Liosia said.

"I am hungry," Lion-o said.

"You think you can feed yourself both your arms are hurt, would you like some help?" Liosia asked.

"Yes I would," Lion-o said.

Then Liosia started to feed Lion-o. She wiped his face. "I know this must be most undignified for you Lion-o but you have two broken arms, two broken legs, some bruised ribs, and a concussion. So in other words during our long trip you are going to need lots of care," Liosia said.

"I know I don't have a choice," Lion-o said. "Can you please do me a favor?" he asked.

"What?" Liosia asked.

"Can you please place another pillow behind my head I am kind of uncomfortable," Lion-o said.

"Sure, Snarfette," Liosia called. A female Snarf came in.

"Yes Liosia?" she said.

"Can you fetch another pillow Lion-o said he's uncomfortable," Liosia said.

"I will," Snarfette said and left.

"Who is that?" Lion-o said.

"That's Snarfette, she worked at my family's house when was a girl and when my family died she raised me," Liosia said.

"A Snarf was my nursemaid he took good care of me too," Lion-o said.

"That's nice," Liosia said.

Snarfette came back with the pillow and Liosia placed it under Lion-o's head. "That feels better thank you," Lion-o said.

Liosia came in to check on Lion-o every so often. She gave him medicine for pain and she took his temperature on a regular basis. She gave him water and fed him. Lion-o felt so much better with her around.

His wounds were starting to heal nicely. Liosia had a doctor come in to make sure Lion-o was healing alright. "Okay Lion-o seems to be healing fine, I think in about four more weeks the casts I put on can come off." he said.

"Thank you doctor," Liosia said.

"While everything else healed nicely," the doctor said. "I think Lion-o is doing so well because of your loving care Liosia, you are being a good nurse," the doctor said and left.

Lion-o started to develop feelings for Liosia. He got to know her, what she liked and didn't like.

Liosia also began to develop feelings for Lion-o she learned about his likes and dislikes.

It had only been about three weeks. They were becoming good friends or something more.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

The other Thundercats were still worried about Lion-o but knowing he was with other Thunderians made them feel better. They hoped Lion-o would soon return. Even though it had been a few weeks.

Finally after three months Lion-o's bones and concussion were healed. "You're arms and legs are healed now Lion-o, now it's time for some physical therapy. It will help you become strong again," the doctor said.

Liosia and Snarfette helped Lion-o with his physical therapy he was doing it for a few days and he was already starting to feel like himself again. "Lion-o I say you need to do physical therapy for about two more weeks and then you should be fine," the doctor said.

Lion-o continued with his physical therapy and Liosia helped him feel better. He was back to his old self again. Lion-o and Liosia had a clear bond of love. Liosia was going to be sad because she felt she had to leave after she took Lion-o home. She felt he already had someone.

"Liosia is something wrong?" Lion-o asked.

"I love you Lion-o but I fear you have someone else, you are the lord of the Thundercats after all," Liosia said.

"I'm not married," Lion-o said.

"You're not?" Liosia asked.

"No, but there is someone I love," Lion-o said.

"Oh, who?" Liosia asked.

"You," Lion-o said.

"Me?" Liosia asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

After a few more weeks of travel Lion-o got Liosia to agree to marry him.

"There is third earth and I can't wait to see my friends again." Lion-o said.

Liosia landed the ship and the other Thundercats saw. They saw Liosia, Snarfette and Lion-o come out. "Lion-o, it's so good to see we are so glad you are okay," Tygra said.

"Who is this?" Cheetara asked.

"My name is Liosia," Liosia said.

"Liosia saved me after the explosion, I was badly injured and she nursed me back to health, we fell in love, and I asked her to marry me," Lion-o said.

"Yes and I really want to," Liosia said smiling.

"Well looks like we will have a wedding for the lord of the Thundercats," Bengali said.

"This means a new lady of the Thundercats," Lynx-o said.

"It can also mean heir for the Thundercats," Panthro said.

On a warm day in spring the wedding was held all the Thundercats friends on third earth came to see the wedding. It was something to see. Lion-o and Liosia said their vows, then they tied they tied a ribbon to show unity and then sealed it with a kiss.

"I present to you the lord and lady of the Thundercats," Tygra said.

"Hooray!" everyone on third earth cheered. It was truly a wonderful day.

Sequel coming soon.


End file.
